


The Just and the Princess

by StarrAngelofNarnia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Pevensies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Edmund, Edmund Pevensie-centric, Ignores TLB, One Shot, Pevensies Survive, Revised Version, The Last Battle is Stupid, improved version, life after Narnia, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrAngelofNarnia/pseuds/StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Edmund finds himself breaking up a fight started by a ten year old girl and learns how other people feel after leaving Narnia. Ignores The Last Battle because I think that book is a horrid ending, this is what I think would happen to Edmund. Told from Edmund's POV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Just and the Princess

“What were you thinking? That was stupid and you could have gotten yourself seriously hurt,” I admonished Abigail, a little girl I had brought back to my office with me. I had been headed to the hospital from the subway when I saw her in a fight with 2 young men who had to have been at least double her age. After breaking up the fight and sending the two older boys on their way, I had carried her to the hospital so that I could bandage up the cuts and bruises she had received while fighting. It was my nature as a king and now as a doctor to take care of her rather than just leaving her like someone else would have. Before taking her into a treatment room, I had even called her father to explain what had happened and where she was.

“I know it was stupid. It’s just habit,” she mumbled, flinching as I stuck a needle into her arm to numb a particularly deep cut that would need stitches.

“So, what, you lash out and start fights with kids that are twice your age frequently?” I asked sarcastically, not expecting the answer I received.

“Kinda.”

I froze. Did she really say what I thought she had just said? Her bright hazel eyes met mine. “Why? Why would you do that? Do you not realize how dangerous that is?” I pressed.

“I know it’s dangerous. But I hate being treated like a child,” she said in a soft whisper, as if she were telling me a secret.

“Well, going off and getting into fights like that is acting pretty childish, Abigail. Acting out is not how to go about getting respect. You earn it,” I said, putting a little too much pressure on the open wound, resulting in her crying out in pain. “I’m sorry this is hurting you.”

I began stitching up the largest cut with sutures as she spoke. “I haven’t always been treated like a child. I was respected like a queen. Now all of a sudden, I’m treated like a baby all the time. Nobody thinks I’m capable of doing everything. It all changed so quickly. And I hate it. Surely, you know what that’s like Edmund.” I was taken aback. Although I had asked for her name before carrying her here, I had not disclosed my name to her. I had introduced myself as Dr. Pevensie and nothing more. My name wasn’t visible anywhere in my office…How did she know my first name?

“How did you know my name? I don’t recall telling you that bit of identifying information.”

“Oh no, you didn’t,” she assured. “But I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You’re one of the four kings and queens from the golden age of Narnia, King Edmund the Just,” she said using my proper title which I hadn’t heard since leaving Aslan’s country.

“How do you know of Narnia?”

“I was a princess there shortly after your reign. My father and I both ended up in Narnia and he became king and I became the princess. I learned about you and your siblings in my lessons.”

Now I understood. And of course, I knew what it felt like. Going to Narnia, being a king, I had more power and authority than I could ever imagine. And I had learned very quickly that there was so much more to being royal than glitz and glam. It was hard work. The Narnians came first, and I had learned to be fair, just, kind, and patient. I grew up, found love, made dear friends. And then all of a sudden, it was all stripped from me. I was thrown back into England not a minute older than I had been when I first left. Years of life experience, and it was as if none of it happened.

I sighed. “You are not in Narnia anymore Abigail, you are in England. And although every Narnian from that day forward will remember you as being their princess, in England you are no different from the people on the streets every day. You will go back eventually, but you can’t get yourself into trouble continuously until that happens. You have to find your own way to bring Narnia to England. I did that by becoming a doctor, so I can take care of people who are sick or hurt. You will find your way, but you have to be patient, love.”

“I guess this is why I was only a princess and never queen,” she mumbled. “I’m not mature enough to be a queen. You’re much better at that than I am.”

I gave her a smile. “But I had to learn that, Abby. I wasn’t exactly mature at first either. And when I came back to England, I may have not started fights, but I tried to join the army to prove I wasn't a kid.”

“Really? Did it work?” she asked, as I covered the stitched-up injury with a bandage.

“Not quite. Turns out the military wasn’t looking for twelve-year-old recruits. And they didn’t have much need for soldiers skilled in sword combat.” I cleaned up my workspace, giving her time to think.

“It gets easier, Abby. You’ll find a way to adjust and use what you learned in Narnia here in England. But that doesn’t mean you have to forget who you are. You will always be Abigail, Princess of Narnia."


End file.
